People interact with computer applications through user interfaces. While audio, tactile, and similar forms of user interfaces are available, visual user interfaces through a display device are the most common form of a user interface. With the development of faster and smaller electronics for computing devices, smaller size devices such as handheld computers, smart phones, tablet devices, and comparable devices have become common. Such devices execute a wide variety of applications ranging from communication applications to complicated analysis tools. Many such applications facilitate communications.
One of the recent and increasingly popular developments in electronic communications (email, messaging, etc.) is the use of labels, tats, or hashtags to classify exchanged communications or portions of content therein. The popularity of hashtags, however, results in degradation of experience in their use due to high number of tags that can be used (practically, users may create any tag). Thus, requiring a user to actively manage their list of tags or having to rely on search may not provide an optimal user experience.